Abyss
by FrankieSpitfire
Summary: Innocence once lost can never be regained, darkness once gained can never be lost. Tom Riddle has seen darkness, he wants to rule over it, command it. The power bestowed upon him will lead him into an abyss, but he will follow it gladly, as he wants it all. Seeking immortality and endless power, yearning for supremacy, he becomes the Dark Lord. A king within his realm. LV/LM SLASH
1. Prologue: Disequilibrium

**Author's Note:**

_I'm officially out of my mind for writing two big and large-scale stories at the same time and doing my bachelor's degree, but I am always been insane. If I don't get it out, I might just have a premature death caused by too many ideas._

_So this one is about the First Wizarding War ( 70's and 80's) and I'll just smoothly slide into the second one as I write on. Voldemort is still Voldemort, he won't be cute and cuddly nor will he be the good guy. He's just the by-product of my sympathy for Tom Riddle. ( Don't worry, Harry and the merry band of other teenagers will pop up as well. When they are born that is.)_

_Everything is always about the Light side, we only see it through their eyes. Don't the anti-heroes have a story as well? Maybe, just maybe they have a reason for doing what they do. I want to explore as to what point are they redeemable? Do they have a shot at redemption or are they just too rotten to the core? Can we all honestly say that Dumbledore was a good guy? Or was he just human enough to understand that sometimes the end justifies the means?_

_Both sides are after something, both want to come out as the winner. In the end of the day, both the Light and the Dark will do what is necessary to achieve their goals and they have to make choices. Some people on Dark side are not as Dark as they seem and some on the Light are not as Light as they pretend to be. I'm mixing it up a bit._

_Anyway... I'm giving this a shot. It might be complete shite, but at least I can get it out of my mind._

**I am studying philosophy and that is the only excuse I will give you for the previous rant. In case you just skipped to this point because it is written in bold letters... Scroll up, you lazy mortal.**

Pairings that I have already established in my mind and won't change even if you threaten me with flaming torches and pitchforks:

Lucius Malfoy / Tom Riddle aka Voldemort, You-Know-Who, etc...(you get the picture)

Lily Evans / James Potter ( Spoiler alert: They're still going to die)

Bellatrix Lestrange / Rodolphus Lestrange ( Why change a good thing, eh? They're obviously happily insane together)

Other pairings and steamy love triangles, squares and pentagons will develop along the way. But you can always suggest them if you have a really good one in mind. No weird ones though, I won't write incest, twincest or any other kind of -cest you can think of. It sort of scares away my muse.

Also there will be a bit of Mpreg, so if that freaks you out then please don't read, only to flame me later. But it will just be a little one, not a full-blown maternity ward.

And I think I'm done for now. Since it will have a sh*tload of chapters, don't expect me to write this in the course of a few months. Be patient with me. I will alternate between my now two stories and try to update at least twice or three times a month.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything you read here nor will I ever use this to become a millionaire. J.K Rowling owns this and it made her rich. The only thing I own is the characters I make up and the tedious tirade in the beginning.

I do hope at least some of you read the **A/N**, but if you didn't then you missed out on a good piece of rambling. Here is the preface to get you into the mood. Hopefully a full chapter will soon follow.

* * *

**Prologue: Disequilibrium**

Dark clouds covered the night sky, clouds promising something more menacing than rain. The colour of ink and despair, a haunting presence. On a fairly empty field of nothing more than grass and few trees stood a manor of blackish marble and granite with greenish-brown vines twisting themselves around the pillars, covering a large portion of the manor's outer walls. A tall fence surrounded it, the sharp pikes on the top were meant to intimidate whoever thought about climbing over it.

The manor was dark inside, but lighted enough to see one's way around. There were paintings on the walls, showing darkness and death. At the end of the corridor was another half-lit room, this time a much larger one with a black tiled floor. Inside was an imposing chair-like throne made entirely out of dark cherry wood, done with such craftsmanship that it looked as if it was alive and in motion. On the throne sat a man with sinister magnetism, his face held no emotions other than the almost sadistic twist to his lips. He was dressed in the finest of robes much like any other respectable wizard, but no one else quite resembled the man on the throne, there was simply no one like him.

He had no reason to hide his face, his cold eyes and the maniacal look that illustrated the rest of his face injected a big part of the fear that being in front of this man could cause. Above the regal looking throne was a symbol representing his family, a Coat of Arms of some sort. A silver-scaled serpent with ruby studded eyes and fangs dripping with venom graced the Coat of Arms, a perfect representation of the man sitting under it.

Closing his eyes, the man allowed himself to be pulled into a memory. A small piece of remembrance that was rather innocent but marked the first steps towards something entirely consuming.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 1943_

_A dark figure soundlessly walked the corridors, surrounded by a strange yet enthralling allure. The figure was a young man with dark emerald eyes, with his raven hair just long enough to softly curl over his forehead. All together they made a handsome picture with the element of danger and darkness surrounding him. But the truly enthralling part about the youth's was the air of power. His magic hummed, so in tune with the wizard that the teen could feel his magic call out to him. _

_Tom Marvolo Riddle was no ordinary wizard, excelling both academically and in the art of deception, he was more than just a Hogwarts student. He had big plans for the future. _

_The halls were empty at that time of the night. Students were all in their respectable houses, having dreams of the sweetest sort. The portraits and paintings lining the walls were silent, the occasional snore coming from the pictures alerted of their presence. The dungeons of Slytherin House were dark, but they were always dark. The green tinge of the lamps made the room glow eerily. It only made Tom feel more at home in the ancient castle. But it was never truly a place to call home and it would never serve as one. The ancient castle was merely a means to an end, a place to plant the seeds of his future._

_Soon he will be able to hold the magical world at the palm of his hand. Albus Dumbledore may suspect, but the man would never prove anything. Tom was a Slytherin, a heir to the line of cunningness and deceit. _

The memory changed into another one, a much recent recollection.

_" What will you give me in exchange for this honour? What shall you give me, Abraxas?" the young raven-haired wizard asked, his voice alluring enough for the other young man to fall right in and never resurface._

_The youth replied, his voice wavering as he showed the other his submission " Whatever you wish."_

_" Anything at all? Are you quite sure I wouldn't demand something of you that you are unwilling to give." Tom purred, enjoying the sway he had on the younger teen by a few years._

_Abraxas Malfoy locked his eyes with the other and said with as much conviction as he could muster " Whatever you wish...My Lord."_

_Trailing his index finger down the other's cheek, Tom Riddle said " I require your loyalty. Should you betray me, defy me in any way, know that I shall cut out your tongue, just before killing you. "_

_The young Malfoy declared in a whisper " I give my word as a Malfoy."_

Abraxas had been one of his first subordinates, the word of a Malfoy had proved to be honourable. Even as a Seventh Year student, Tom Riddle had managed to influence at least a dozen Slytherin students and quite a few from the other Houses. The words coming from the eighteen year old wizard had captivated the ones seeking power and glory, he had created a world that everyone wanted but never dared to even think about. He was a visionary and like a warm light in the middle of darkness, he enticed and charmed. They came like moths to a flame. But he never trusted any of them, that privilege was only known to few; Abraxas Malfoy, a Sixth Year Slytherin and Octavian Lestrange, his fellow Seventh Year. But Tom's first and foremost rule stated that he could never truly trust anyone.

He cursed Dumbledore for constantly being in his way, but getting rid of him was no easy task. He was still weak, he had small numbers of like-minded wizards and witches but he had no true power. That could only be achieved through large numbers he didn't have. He craved it like the very air that filled his lungs.

Reminiscing would not help him either, the man was sure. He still wondered over the possibility that perhaps he had overlooked something. Something vital that he could use against Albus Dumbledore. Tom's memories were sketchy at best, the dark magic coursing through him making the man concentrate on one thing only.

From the shadowed doorway, a figure approached. Bowing his head, a no longer teenaged Abraxas spoke " My Lord."

The other acknowledged the other wizard " Abraxas. Shouldn't you be at home with your wife. As I understand, she is about to give you an heir."

" It was not easy to slip away, My Lord." Abraxas replied.

Tom leaned forward in his seat, his eyes taking a darker shade. He told the man " Yet here you are. Is it done?"

The blonde Malfoy gave a affirmative nod and Tom said " Once again, you have proven yourself to me."

" You have my loyalty." the blonde said.

Getting up from his seat, the dark-haired wizard approached Abraxas. Stopping just in front of the blonde, Tom raised his hand to the man's face. Abraxas didn't flinch, the gesture was something the man had gotten used to after their time together. But there was still a hint of fear in his light-coloured eyes, a subtle flicker of excitement that being this close to the powerful man induced.

Letting his pale hand linger on the other's neck, the raven-haired wizard took pleasure in seeing the blonde's dilated pupils that were blown with lust.

" You serve me well, Abraxas. With any luck, your heir will live up to the family name." Tom said and turned to leave, wordlessly dismissing the blonde. Patiently waiting from his Lord to leave, Abraxas let out the breath he had been holding. The sheer power and dominance that emitted from his chosen master made him lightheaded. Willing his mind to settle, Abraxas activated the Portkey that would take him straight to Malfoy Manor where his wife was about to gave birth to his first born son.

_Knockturn Alley, 1968_

The alley was dark and dingy, moist from the rain and mouldy from the warm air. A hooded figure neared the alleyway with caution. The back-alley noises died down as the cloaked figure walked further into the darkness. A gloved hand with elegant nimble fingers traced the wall as if looking for something. Suddenly the hand stopped and reached for a door handle made of metal, heavy and rusty. The door creaked at the hinges as it slowly opened, drawing the figure inside into the darkened room. Outside the rain had stopped.

A lantern was lit inside and from the small square-like window a man was seen. He was small and weakly, but his eyes were alive and mean. His hair was cluttered and greasy, clothes older than the man himself. He was not a pretty sight to behold, with movements that of a wounded animal, with a distinctive limp in his left leg. In his hand shone little pieces of gold, shinier than the morning sun. The man was greedy and pocketed the treasure quickly. He bowed his head and muttered a few words. But none of the pleasantries mattered to the hooded figure, as they disappeared into the darkness once again, leaving behind a cloud of hazy black air.

The Minister of Magic resigned the following day. Though no one quite knew why or how it had come to happen. Folding his newspaper, Abraxas Malfoy smirked cruelly and reached for his morning coffee.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 1971_

The Great Hall was filled with students as yet another sorting ceremony took place. While the new students were lead in and lined up, the rest of the hall made efforts to quiet down.

Seated behind the Slytherin table is a group of students that have learned to stick together. Three Sixth Year student; Rabastan Lestrange, Narcissa Black and Evan Rosier.

" Isn't that your cousin, Cissa?" asked Evan.

The young witch couldn't suppress her eye roll and said " 50 Galleons that he'll turn out to be an idiotic Gryffindor."

Rabastan Lestrange who had been listening the conversation across the table said " That is hardly fair, wouldn't you say. You know the little snot, therefore you have previous knowledge that he will be in the loser house."

" You're right, he is a little snot. A horrible addition to the House of Black. They should have drowned him like a kitten before he even opened his eyes." Narcissa coldly stated.

A velvety voice from behind said " You've spent too much time in Bella's company."

A seventeen year old Lucius Malfoy stood next to the table, making at least half the Hall turn their eyes on the blonde youth. Lucius stayed indifferent and dismissed the stares.

" She's a complete bint." Rosier said with a hushed voice.

While the witch frowned, Rabastan said " Can you believe that my brother is marrying her. I wish him luck, he is going to need it with Bellatrix."

Lucius seated himself down and sighed " Insanity clearly runs in the family."

" Are you implying that since I belong to the very same family that I am going to lose my marbles?" the young woman asked sceptically, turning her icy stare on the blonde.

The teen wizard chuckled " I am implying nothing, it is simply the truth. Whether you will follow your sister into madness or not is entirely up for debate."

" Well, how unfortunate for you. Our fathers have been discussing our marriage for the past month. Looks like you are going to end up with a crazy wife just like Rodolphus." said the girl with a sweet smile.

Rabastan cackled and almost choked on his pumpkin juice as Narcissa victoriously smiled. Lucius didn't seem at all affected and told the girl " I trust my father to do what is best for me."

Leaning closer to the group, Rosier whispered " Speaking of Cissa's mad sister, I heard a rumour that she joined..."

" Don't speak of this here, you nitwit." hissed Lestrange, quickly glancing around to make sure no one heard what was being said.

The blonde asked with a raised eyebrow " Are you honestly surprised? Really, what did you expect her to do? Perhaps a job in a children's day care?"

" Oh hush. You're ruining my appetite with all this talk." Narcissa scowled, turning her attention to the Head Table where the sorting was about to begin.

Several students were placed in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw before Sirius Black's name was called. Narcissa eyed her pest of a cousin and offered a bored look to Rosier when the hat shouted Gryffindor. Evan pointedly clapped and made a bowing motion towards the witch.

Lucius fixated his gaze on the front when a lanky dark-haired boy walked up to the stool. The boy was quite angular, with sharp angles and an awkward presence. His eyes were like black cobalt and there was a certain guarded look to them. As the boy climbed to the stool and the hat began the sorting, Lucius already knew that the boy would end up in the snake house. When the hat placed him in Slytherin, Lucius didn't miss the cruel smirk on one boy's face and the almost sad look on the face of a redheaded girl.

" Out of all these brats, this is what we get?" Narcissa questioned with venom.

The blonde didn't bother to hide his harsh tone when he told the witch to shut up. When the witch started to say something, Lucius arrogantly stated " As you might recall, I am a prefect and I can take points from you. Simply for being an ill-mannered shrew. Now before you say another poisonous word, I suggest not saying anything at all."

" Luc, it's just some kid. Don't get all worked up about it." Rabastan said.

With one last look on the lonely dark-haired boy who had seated himself as far as possible, Lucius spoke " This kid is one of us now, I expect you to act like Slytherins. He is obviously frightened among so many people and some wizards and witches don't have the benefit of being a rich and spoiled horror like yourself."

" Studying for those N.E.W.T's must be really messing with your head, because I am quite sure you are not the Lucius we know and love." Evan Rosier joked.

" Love to hate, you mean." Cissa said while sulking like a teenager she actually was.

The blonde couldn't care less and said " Think what you like."

" I think you need to find yourself a proper shag." Rabastan laughed.

Lucius decided not to comment. The jabs that got made regarding his more intimate social life were endless, yet the only reason his friends even brought it up was because they were under the impression that Lucius Malfoy, son of Abraxas Malfoy, was some kind of player. Lucius never bothered to correct them and allowed for the reputation to stick, at least among his closest friends. While Lucius was somewhat knowledgeable in the art of seduction and charm, the fact of the matter was actually rather simple; the strikingly handsome teen was still as untouched as the Virgin Mary herself.

As the prefects were asked to lead the First Years to their dormitories, Lucius got up from his seat and gathered the eleven new snakes.

After the compulsory lecture, the kids started to explore the dungeon they had been lead to. Lucius immediately noticed the dark-haired boy shying away from others and looking around with uncertainty.

" What's your name?" asked the blonde, trying to make the boy a bit more responsive.

The boy was a bit suspicious at first but then said " Severus Snape, sir."

" You don't have to call me sir. My name is Lucius Malfoy." the blonde explained.

" Aren't you a bit old to still go to school?" the young Snape asked sceptically.

Lucius chuckled and said " This is my final year in Hogwarts."

" You don't have to talk to me, you know. Usually people don't, and I don't take kindly to pity." Severus stated boldly.

The blonde had to give the kid some credit for acting like a Slytherin already. He told the young snake " I don't do things I don't want to do and I rarely feel pity for others. I simply wanted to make your stay here a bit more tolerable. With your social skills, not wonder people avoid talking to you. As a prefect it is my duty to look out for the younger students. If you don't want that, just tell me and I will stop bothering you."

Severus looked thoughtful and something close to sorrow passed through his onyx eyes.

" I don't mind. I've never had any friends. I had one, but she got sorted into a different house with that imbecile Potter." little Snape said.

" Being in different houses does not mean you can't remain friends. Unless it's Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, we have a 'no lion and badger' policy around here." Lucius explained.

Severus' shoulders slumped and he said " She's in Gryffindor."

"Oh, you mean the girl with the red hair, the one who got sorted after you?" Lucius asked.

" Her name is Lily...she's a muggle-born." the boy stuttered.

Lucius tried to hide his contempt as the word muggle-born was said, but the boy was obviously not old enough to have a certain disposition on muggles and muggle-borns. Unless he was a pure-blood, which the kid clearly wasn't if the state of his robes and shoes were anything to go by. But there was something about Severus Snape that intrigued the young blonde, something that screamed powerful magic and vast knowledge. The boy would need a proper education about the magical world and how it was supposed to be. Abraxas Malfoy had always said that anyone can be converted into their way of thinking.

_Malfoy Manor, 1971_

Abraxas Malfoy paced his personal study, forming a patterns onto the expensive carpet underneath his feet. He had been nothing but loyal to his Master, the man that was now known as Lord Voldemort. But the blonde servant still had the right to call him Marvolo, his preferred title among his most trusted.

The man's musings were broken when he heard a knock on the door. Composing himself, Abraxas called the visitor in.

Lucius stood in the doorway, his face still full of youthful passion. The impassive Malfoy mask hadn't replaced the teen's open expression. Long light-blonde hair reached down to the teen's shoulder blades and Abraxas noted that his son had his mother's feminine beauty, the same ethereal radiance which had first caught his attention upon laying eyes on Lucretia, the teen's mother.

" You wished to see me, Father?" the teen asked.

Abraxas motioned the young wizard in and said " Come sit down, Lucius. We have much to discuss."

Taking a seat, the younger blonde gave his father a puzzled look, but held his tongue for the time being.

Abraxas spoke " As you know, the Dark Lord has been gaining favour among families that practice and believe in the use of the dark arts. Many have already joined his cause, as have I."

" Father, I know all this. Why are you telling me this now?" Lucius asked.

The elder Malfoy sighed and turned to face his first born and heir " Because it is time for you to join the cause, my son. You are a man now and as my son, you have a duty. I'm sure you already know that the eldest daughter of Cygnus Black took her place among the Dark Lord's ranks. The Lestrange heir was initiated as well."

"Father, you told me that I would not have to take the Mark while I am still in school. Surely, it is a risk the Dark Lord would not take." Lucius tried to reason but Abraxas cut him off with his raised hand.

Silence dawned upon the room, Lucius was not keen on finding out what his father was plotting.

" You will not be Marked, for now. The Dark Lord expressed his wish to meet you, I will be taking you to him tomorrow." Abraxas told the teen.

Lucius couldn't hold his tongue and asked " Does he wish to inspect the merchandise before purchasing it? Before branding it."

The whip-like slap that made contact with the teen's cheek was all it took for Lucius to regret his words. Angering his father was not in his best interest, but the blonde youth had always been more like his mother; impulsive with words.

" Be sure to keep that tongue of yours in check." Abraxas told the younger male, his voice warning and stern.

Dismissing the teen, the elder Malfoy turned to look out of the window. Rolling up his left sleeve, Abraxas eyed the blackish serpent and skull marking that was deeply imprinted into his skin. He had never doubted its meaning and his choice to join Lord Voldemort. He never had and he was certain that he never will. Lucius would make him proud and the man had no uncertainty about his son's loyalty. While family had always been the most important thing to a Malfoy, serving the Dark Lord was perhaps even greater.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 1971_

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts sat in his office in the ancient castle, mulling over everything yet nothing in particular. He had been a fool, making a grave error with a former student. From the first moment he had seen Tom Riddle, Albus had recognised his potential and brilliance. Yet he had no idea that the same boy would use his skills and knowledge for something so sinister. The young Slytherin had never been able to charm the aged wizard, Dumbledore never fell for any of it. But still the young wizard had managed to nurture his power right under his nose.

They were on the verge of something that would alter the very foundations of their world. The air grew thicker with each passing day and having lived for some time now, Albus knew that he had made a mistake with Riddle.

Somehow it had all spiralled out of control, out of his reach. But he had found a way to defy the Dark Rebellion, a way to fight back and salvage what needed to be saved. Even in Quidditch there were two teams, why shouldn't there be two sides to the war that was unmistakably heading their way.

Giving a look of sadness to the red and gold feathered phoenix that was perched up on the stand next to Dumbledore's desk, the wizard said to the magical creature " Dark times lay ahead, my friend."

* * *

**There is a poll on my profile, be a dear and vote. I need it to sort out the rest of my plans for this story. **

**Basically it all comes down to who ends up with Harry. He's not even born yet but he holds the key to some of the future plot points.**

**Don't be shy, leave me a few lines in case it wasn't entirely a cock-up. **


	2. Chapter One: Down the rabbit hole

_**A/N:** No rant this time, just a dose of guiding comments._

_So there will be no confusion with the ages of characters: Lucius is 17, Rabastan and Narcissa are both 16. Sev, Siri, Potter and Lily are eleven, seeing as they just started Hoggywarts. Voldemort is in his forties and a real cougar. Lucy is barely legal, people!_

_Reviews are much loved and if there is anything you guys want to know or suggest, feel free to do just that. Now, I have to finish the next chapter for my other story, so I must dash. _

_Oh and before I forget. There is still a **POLL **on my profile that desperately needs your votes. I would gladly give you cookies and candy canes for your help, but they will have to virtual sweets. So here's a cookie, take it._

**_VOTE, VOTE, VOTE... _**

* * *

**Chapter One: Down the rabbit hole** _(1971)_

A woman's shrill voice echoed throughout the darkened manor, a sound so morbid, one would think that she was writhing in agony. The doors to a well-stocked library opened with a heavy thump and the voice of a woman in pain had turned into a cackling sound, much closer to a ruffled hen than a human.

Lucius tried to block it out and rubbed his temples to stave of the headache he was likely to suffer later. He had retreated to the ballroom for some peace, but he was not as lucky as he had previously thought.

Bellatrix Black stood by the door, her dark curls were tangled and her equally dark eyes held a dangerous gleam. But that was nothing new, the witch had that particular expression ever since she was born.

" Why is it that every time there is a party, you slink off?" Bellatrix questioned, her tone holding an accusing note.

Lucius couldn't reply as he saw the witch's betrothed stalk up behind the woman.

" I see you have found our lovely host." said Rodolphus Lestrange, curling his arm around Bellatrix's waist in a loving yet possessive manner.

" You know perfectly well that I detest events such as this one." Lucius managed to tell them.

Rodolphus whispered something to the witch and with bored look she walked away, leaving the wizard to stand alone by the library door.

" Your father rarely holds back with parties. Such a lovely creature like yourself should not hide away." the older wizard said, walking closer to the blonde. Lucius couldn't stop himself from snorting, but the other man kept on pushing the issue by saying " I can control Bella, most of the time. It would make me quite happy if you'd join the rest of us."

" No one can control Bellatrix." Lucius told the man.

Rodolphus laughed quietly and said " She is rather untameable, but that is one of the things I admired about her. I might not love her, but I do respect her and care for her. We both knew that this arrangement wasn't about love, yet we are content."

Lucius asked " What if you find love with someone other than her?"

" I am hardly one for love. Besides, we have an open relationship. She can do as she pleases and I will as well." the wizard explained.

After a few silent moments, Lucius said " What was it like?"

Rodolphus didn't need to question the teen, he knew what Lucius wanted to know. With a flick of his hand, Rodolphus closed the doors behind them and made a move to roll up his sleeve. He said " I can't describe it. I could feel his magic, his powerful presence wrapping around me. It was blissful yet painful. It was like holding your hand over an open flame, it burns as you get closer to the fire. But it was a good burn, I wanted to get touched by the flames."

Exposing his arm, Rodolphus showed Lucius the Mark and continued " I won't lie, it bloody hurt."

The blonde teen brought his hand closer to the bared arm in front of him. Ghosting his fingers over the marking, Lucius couldn't help the jolt of fear that ran up his spine. Touching the outline of the snake, the blonde youth was startled when the older wizard spoke " I can feel his magic coursing through it."

Lucius was unconsciously pulled towards the Mark, it called out to him and he wanted to follow that call. The moment was broken when there was a knock on the door and a voice that said " Why are the doors closed? Rodol, you better not be seducing Luc."

Rodolphus chuckled upon hearing his brother and winked at Lucius, making the blonde blush a bit. Covering his arm up, the wizard flicked the doors open and said to an annoyed Rabastan " Little brother, it is unbecoming to nose around."

" _Brother_, it is rude to ignore everyone else. What were you two doing here anyway?" Rabastan raised his brow.

Lucius chuckled and distanced himself from the other wizard, only now noticing how close they were standing. He told his friend " He was merely trying to coax me out of my hiding place."

" I would hope so, he is going to be a married man in a few months time." the other teen said.

Rodolphus took a hold of the blonde's hand and brought it to his lips. He pulled Lucius closer and said in a melodramatic manner "We have decided to elope. I cannot bear the thought of being away from someone as divine as Lucius."

Rabastan rolled his eyes and said " I would like to see you try. Now, can we please join everyone else. I've had it with Cissa's constant remarks on what someone is wearing and whatnot."

" I truly hope your father has some sense." Rodolphus told the blonde with a reassuring smile.

Rabastan snorted " Even I would choose Bella over Cissa. That witch can send anyone to an early grave with her yapping."

ooo

The Great Hall was decorated and the huge tree next to the Head Table was littered with golden ornaments and white snowflakes. Candles were lit and the enchanted ceiling produced snow that never quite reached the students.

A young boy sat in the middle of the Hall, behind the Gryffindor table. With his head full of lustrous and messy lock, the boy held patrician elegance and poise. His grey eyes were full of mischief and the youthfulness of his face had yet to disappear.

However, he wasn't alone in the Hall and soon he was joined by another First Year who casually planted himself next to the young wizard.

" I thought you were going home for the holidays?" asked James Potter.

Sirius lifted his head and asked " Would you spend the holidays with a family who hates you? I think not. Besides, I would rather clean cauldrons for an entire year than go home to my oh so loving family. What are you still doing here?"

" Mum and dad are in Ireland, spending Christmas there and hopefully coming back before the new year settles in. I don't mind staying here. I can keep you company." James told his friend.

Sirius smiled and said " I saw Evans with her trunk."

" She went home, I think she's spending the holidays in the States with her family." Potter shrugged.

The messy-haired boy asked " You really like her, don't you?"

" I... I guess. I mean, she's smart and has the greenest eyes I have ever seen. She just doesn't seem to like me very much." stuttered James.

Sirius snorted " She hangs out with that weird kid Snape."

" They were friends before Hogwarts." said the Potter heir.

The other boy laughed and said " That doesn't mean anything, he's a Slytherin."

" How come you're in Gryffindor when your entire family has been in the snake house?" asked James.

" I don't know, I guess I'm just different from them. I hate the lot of them, you know. My mother would rather have an house-elf as a child than me and my father thinks I'm a complete failure. But I really hate my cousin Bellatrix, she's the worst one." the boy explained with a disgusted expression.

James asked " Is Narcissa Black related to you?"

" She's Bella's sister, another cousin of mine. I don't really know why, but she hates me for some reason. I'm just returning the favour." Sirius said with shrug.

" Your family is really messed-up." James laughed.

The other teen smiled, but there was something sad in his eyes as James commented on his unfortunate family.

" Snape stayed as well. I think as a Christmas treat for us, we should use some of those pranks you came up with." James grinned.

" Let's give Snivellius something to snivel about." Sirius laughed, though it wasn't as enthusiastic as the other's. But he had made a good friend in James Potter and he wanted to keep that friendship. Being a Black wasn't easy and Sirius had always been different from the rest of his family. He needed someone to understand him and James Potter had been the first to understand.

ooo

Pretending to read, Lucius lifted his gaze a bit and peered over the top of the book. His father had just entered the room, his face constricted and the lines of his features more prominent. The younger blonde immediately knew that he wasn't going to like what his father had come to tell him.

" Can I help you with something, Father?" Lucius casually asked, trying to keep his tone curious rather than arrogant.

Abraxas chuckled darkly and said " For some reason you seem to think that your insolence will be tolerated. I assure you that it will not. I blame your mother for your blatant disobedience, she never did discipline you."

" She just likes me better, Father." Lucius clicked his tongue.

The elder Malfoy smirked to himself, but then he said with a serious edge to his voice " We are expected. I trust you know how to behave yourself."

Lucius felt his entire body stiffen. Ever since the man had told him about the upcoming meeting with the Dark Lord, Lucius had been terrified. He wasn't sure whether it was something he even wanted but he had to do his duty to the family. Yet there was a small part of him that was excited to finally see the man that had all the pure-bloods at his feet. He wanted to know what it felt like, the thrill that Rodolphus had spoken of.

The teen's father walked closer and held out his hand his son. Lucius hesitantly took it, becoming more aware of what lay ahead. Abraxas noticed the uncertainty and said " Speak when spoken to. But don't allow anyone to talk down to you. You are Malfoy, we command respect."

" I won't let you down, Father." Lucius muttered.

Abraxas smiled knowingly and said " Behave yourself."

Side-Along Apparation was the best way to reach the Dark Lord, Abraxas himself was keyed into the wards. Upon arriving, Lucius said with confusion " This is a bit informal."

Abraxas placed his hand on the teen's shoulder and explained " No one else is here."

Lucius didn't question his father, only followed the man through the atrium. The entire place was giving Lucius a bad feeling, the creeping sense of gloom and despair filled him as he walked closer to the dark mahogany doors.

Abraxas looked proud and unmovable as he lifted his hand to knock on the door. It made Lucius even more nervous. He was about to meet the greatest dark wizard of all time, yet his father was not at all worried for the fate of his only son and heir. There was no other reply than the soft click of the lock. Lucius may still be a student but even he could feel the powerful wards surrounding the room. Dread filled him as that thought crossed him. Was he about to meet their Lord in his bedroom? Why else would the room be so heavily warded.

Abraxas motioned the teen to follow, giving Lucius the first look of the interior of the room. Everything was done up in dark shades, various black and green tones that accented each other. It wasn't a bad looking room, but Lucius would never spend time here, at least not willingly.

Fortunately, it wasn't a bedroom and that made the teen relax a bit. Abraxas didn't seem at all fazed about anything, the man had known their Lord for two decades.

" Father..." Lucius questioned, but the man cut him off with a sharp look.

A chill ran down the teen's vertebra, a spike of fear accompanying the icy feeling. Lucius had never been one for fear, he was always aware of his surroundings and it was below him to be afraid. This, however, was different. It infiltrated every bone in his body and made a home in his heart. Willing himself to be calm had no affect and the need to cling to his father was overwhelming. The feeling was so intense that he could hardly focus on the matter at hand.

A voice that resembled a sensuous hiss invaded the teen's mind " I see you have brought me your heir."

Abraxas immediately bowed his head and said " My Lord."

Lucius had never seen his usually unyielding and proud father this submissive, the absolute obedience shocked the teen.

" Leave us." said the man, still unseen by the young blonde.

Without a second though, Abraxas bowed again and started retreating out of the room. Lucius wanted to call out and beg the man to stay. He saw a small glint of hesitation in the older man's eyes, but he still obeyed his master.

Standing in the middle of the room, Lucius felt exposed and vulnerable. He felt like a small child who pleaded with his mother to leave the nightlight on. He felt like a boy who was too afraid to walk through the dark corridor. Deadly eyes fixated upon him, yet he had no idea.

" Your father speaks highly of you." Tom said, materializing behind the young blonde.

Lucius wasn't sure if he was supposed to say something, so he decided to keep quiet. He had a hard time controlling his frantic heartbeat as the Dark Lord almost glided around him. His deep green eyes were calculating and cruel, the shades of green swirling and reflecting the dim light. But even though he was dangerous and held more power in his little finger than most wizards in their entire being, Lucius couldn't help the betraying thought that slipped him. The man was alluring, his features were cruel and yet the sharp lines made him more sensual. The Dark Lord was handsome, his striking presence was both powerful and seductive. He was closer to his father's age, but Lucius could swear that the man was no older than thirty. Just like the days before, Lucius wanted to fell right into it. It called for him, licked at his skin and mind. Never before had he felt such a rush of magic course through him, binding him and freeing him at the same time.

Tom allowed his lips to twitch just a bit as he caught the teen's eyes. There was no one else that excelled in Legilimency quite like him, the blonde's thoughts were like an open book to him. Abraxas should have known better than forgo the Occlumency lessons with his son. Though there was a part that was locked away, the youth could repel him easily. Tom could sense the fear and astonishment, but he couldn't reach deeper. It intrigued him, but that was not why the teen was brought to him.

" You fear me. I can feel your heart beating, like a frightened rabbit who is facing the wolf. " Tom purred.

Lucius couldn't stop himself and said " That is the idea, is it not?"

" I should speak to your father about your impudence." the dark-haired man chuckled, but there was still a hint of warning to his tone.

The youth lifted his eyes and caught the other's darkened gaze " I get that from my mother."

" Ah, the lovely Lucretia. She does have a way of leaving an impression. But that is not the only thing she gave you. You possess her beauty." the Dark Lord said.

The young blonde could practically feel the blush that crept up on his neck and cheeks. He felt calm and scared at the same time, an odd combination.

" You will serve me well, Lucius." the man drawled, hissing the name like it was a sweet poison. Placing his finger under the teen's chin, Tom lifted the blonde's head enough to have him meet his gaze. He was surprised to see a hint of defiance in that silver stare. It amused him and angered him, but in the end he would enjoy breaking it. He took pleasure in knowing that they would all beg for something in the end.

ooo

" And now you add the powdered Lavender root." said Severus, pointing to the potion that was softly bubbling in the cauldron.

The sentence was entirely missed by the blonde Seventh Year, who was absentmindedly stirring the brew. Severus noticed it and added " Then you add three tops of your blood and sacrifice a Gryffindor."

Lucius still didn't say and thing. The younger boy took out his wand and poked it between the blonde's ribs, making him yelp.

" What was that for?" Lucius asked, rubbing his abused side.

" You're not listening at all. You asked for my help, not the other way around." Severus huffed.

Lucius softened his gaze and said " I know, and I apologise for not paying attention."

" Has something happened?" the young Snape asked.

The blonde Slytherin explained " Not quite."

" How was Christmas?" the younger one changed subjects as he went to work on the blonde's potion.

Lucius leaned against the table and said " Tiresome, as always. Did you go home for the holidays?"

Severus shook his head and elaborated " I stayed in the castle. It's not like I have a place to go."

" What do you mean?" the teen inquired, but saw the dark-haired boy close up soon after.

" It's nothing, it doesn't concern you." the eleven year old stated.

Lucius asked again " You can tell me, Severus. I am a prefect and it is my responsibility to listen."

" No, it's not." snorted the boy.

The blonde tried again " Very well, it is not. But you can tell me anyway."

" If I tell you, will you stop being so nosey?" the younger one relented.

Receiving a nod from the blonde teen, Severus said " My dad is a Muggle. He doesn't think I'm worth his time and effort. He drinks a lot as well."

" He hurts you?" Lucius asked, not quite liking where this was heading. Severus didn't say anything but the small nod was all it took to anger the blonde.

" I've been making potions since I was old enough to read the instructions. The first one I ever made was a salve to cover the bruises." Snape muttered.

Lucius asked " What about your mother?"

" She doesn't hurt me but she doesn't stop him either. I guess she doesn't really care. My father doesn't understand, he's a Muggle." the younger Slytherin stated.

" One of the reasons Muggles are inferior, their simple and pitiable minds cannot understand. They're weaker than us. He fears you, because he doesn't comprehend the gift you possess." Lucius told the boy.

Severus smiled and asked " Why do you bother with me?"

" You're intelligent, far more than your peers. There is something special about you, something that I know will make you a great wizard one day. I'm not entirely selfless, I admit as much. You are useful to me." said Lucius.

The young Slytherin laughed and told the other " I appreciate your honesty."

" What about your friend, the Muggle-born?" the blonde inquired.

" We still talk sometimes and study together, at least when Potter isn't around." Snape shrugged.

Lucius smirked " The Gryffindor hellion that is infamous for his recklessness already."

" He's a stupid bully, nothing more. He and that Black menace have a particular fondness for me." Severus all but growled.

With a curious look, Lucius asked " Why not report him? Hogwarts doesn't tolerate bullying."

" It wouldn't make a difference. They're the popular Gryffindors while I'm just a scrawny snake. The Headmaster favours the lions, it is not secret. It would only get me into more trouble." the boy huffed.

Lucius said " If you'd like, I can sort them out."

" No, please don't. I don't want anyone else fighting my battles for me. I can handle them on my own. Where is this big brother attitude coming from?" the dark-haired boy raised his eyebrow,

" Slytherins take care of their own. We are a family. That is essentially what makes us the better House. We are loyal to one another. Besides, I am an only child. " the teen explained with a hint of warmness.

After the brewing session, Lucius headed over to the dungeons. Upon entering the common room he was dragged away by Rabastan, who eagerly seized him up.

" So, did you meet _him_?" asked Rabastan.

" Hello to you too, Rabastan." Lucius drawled.

With an eye roll, the teen said " I haven't seen you since that dreadful Yule party. And you ignored me during Slug's class. You could at least indulge me with some gossip."

" Are you sure you're a wizard? I think I sense a witch in my presence." Lucius mocked the other teen.

Rabastan ignored the jab and said " Let's go into the dormitory."

The row of beds that greeted the teen were slightly depressing. He had gotten used to his four-poster bed in Malfoy Manor, the shabby excuses in Hogwarts were always a disappointment. Rabastan plopped himself down to someone's bed and said " Did you see him?"

" Oh, yes. He had a yellow polka-dotted dress and blue hair. Dreadful combination, wouldn't you say?" Lucius said with faked horror.

Rabastan wanted to throw a pillow at the other teen, but remembered that this wasn't his dormitory and that was not his bed. Lucius laid the jokes aside and said " It was...terrifying. Yet enticing to the point of no return. He wasn't what I expected, even though he was."

" You are making no sense whatsoever." the other teen told the blonde.

Taking a seat on the bed that faced Rabastan, Lucius said " He consumes you with his presence. Chills the blood in your veins and steals the breath from your lungs."

" That's very poetic, but what was it really like. Did you feel his power? Rodol always says that being in his presence is like standing close to a burning flame." the slightly younger teen said.

Lucius said quietly, feeling his wayward emotions surfacing " He definitely left an impression."

Rabastan was silent for a few moments, but then he said " This is a very bad idea, Lucius."

The blonde youth looked honestly confused and Rabastan clarified " Don't get yourself involved in things that are out of your reach. I know you well enough, Lucius. The Dark Lord left a different kind of impression on you."

Mentally cursing himself, the blonde argued " It's nothing like that."

"If you say so." Rabastan said with a hint of a smile.

Lucius pressed on with conviction " I do say so."

Rabastan smiled and inquired from the blonde teen "Did he say anything about your initiation?"

" No, it didn't come up. I assume it is something he will not discuss with me personally. But I think it won't be until graduation. It would be too careless." Lucius explained.

The dark-haired teen said " So what did you talk about?"

" Nothing. He isn't one for chitchat, Rabastan." the blonde intoned.

The younger Lestrange brother sighed " Well, this sounds so boring."

" Only you would call meeting the Dark Lord boring." laughed Lucius.

" Come on, Luc. Surely he said something to you." whined the younger male.

Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose and stated " He said I have my mother's beauty. Does that satisfy you?"

Rabastan gaped " The Dark Lord complimented you on your pretty face?"

" Salazar, you're worse than Narcissa. Are you sure you're a wizard?" Lucius teased, only to get the spotlight away from himself.

The teen didn't give up and spoke " Do not change the subject, Luc. No wonder you're all flustered."

" I am not flustered, you fool." the blonde hissed.

Rabastan waved his hand with a dismissing manner and said " Yes, alright, I forgot. Malfoys are never flustered. But he is attractive, isn't he?"

" This right here is the reason why you're behind in classes. Your head is filled with nonsense." the older teen commented.

" I am a hormonal sixteen year-old. What in Merlin's name did you expect? Now stop evading my question. Is he handsome or not?" Rabastan questioned.

Lucius tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and said " He is rather striking. Being in the same room with him can hit you like a Jelly-Legs Curse. Sometimes I forget that I am a teenager, my responsibilities and the duty I have to my family makes it a bit hard to just be a hormonal seventeen year-old. I think that's why it affected me so much, I was vulnerable in his presence. It was nothing more than that."

" You're right, that's probably it. Just don't go falling in love with the Dark Lord." Rabastan said jokingly.

Lucius reassured the other Slytherin " I won't. The thought alone is absurd."

ooo

Calculating eyes took in the sight before him, the utter obedience that the handful of pure-bloods showed him. No one knew about his disgraceful Muggle father who was no more than an unwilling donor. He had taken great pleasure in torturing the man who had abandoned his mother, the man's tongue had been quite loose after a few rounds of the Cruciatus Curse. The man had disgusted him to the point where he could only curse him more. He hated Muggles, their filthy blood. Tom had felt alive while seeing the light leave his father's eyes, it gave him no regrets. He had felt numb, overlooking the twinge of glee.

The small group of cloaked men sat behind sturdy table. Their faces were not covered and they had certain privileges that others did not. They represented the Dark Lord's Inner Circle, his most valuable and trusted followers and advisors. Abraxas Malfoy sat to his right while Lord Lestrange had the chair to the Dark Lord's left. Other members of the Inner Circle all belonged to highly respected and prestigious families. They were also the same teenagers that had been there when Tom Riddle had become something more than just a Hogwarts student.

" My Lord." a steady voice among the group addressed Tom.

Clearing his head and pushing his wondering thoughts back into their confinements, the Dark Lord ordered " Speak."

" There is a resistance forming, My Lord. Those who identify themselves as Light and their Mud-blooded counterparts. They call themselves the Order of the Phoenix." the same man explained.

Tom chuckled darkly " Dumbledore."

" Yes, My Lord." came the reply.

" That senile fool does not know when to stop," the man stated with mild amusement. " He wants to go against me, I take that as a personal challenge."

Abraxas spoke " My Lord, if I may propose something."

Lord Voldemort didn't say anything, just turned his intensive gaze on the blonde. Malfoy said " This little organisation of Dumbledore's may be beneficial to us, if we use it for our advantage."

" A spy in their midst?" the dark-haired man cocked his eyebrow.

Abraxas gave a nod and continued " I believe that if we were to gain information on the inside, the tide of the war can be easily changed. We could, for the lack of a better word, destroy them inside out."

Voldemort stayed silent while he mulled over the idea. Having vital information about their enemy could prove to be useful in the end. Of course, doing something as such under Dumbledore's nose would simply give Tom enjoyment.

" Your idea has merit." stated the Dark Lord, seeing the little glint of victory in the blonde's eyes.

Without further ado, Tom waved his hand dismissingly and said " Wait for my summon."

Abraxas was the last to remain. He bowed and turned to leave, Tom said to the man before he could reach the door " Your heir is rather brazen, a quality I rarely tolerate. Perhaps you have neglected to teach him a few necessary truths in life."

The blonde visibly gulped but stated in a steady and even voice " Forgive me, My Lord. His insolence will not be left unpunished."

" While I would usually remind you to control your son, I find myself telling you the exact opposite. It was surprisingly refreshing, I must admit. Not many dare to defy me. Nothing will mar his skin, am I understood? " Tom spoke.

Abraxas gave a nod, though still taken aback by the man's words. Had it been anyone else, the Dark Lord would have already taken care of the problem. Abraxas did not dare to question his Lord's reasons.

" You will bring him before me after graduation. I find myself intrigued." said Lord Voldemort, ending the discussion.

As the blonde walked out of the room, he couldn't almost believe that his Lord had not wanted Abraxas to reprimand his heir for his cheek. Though Tom had been clear about it, the blonde still intended to teach Lucius a much needed lesson when he returned from school.

ooo

The following weeks only served to nurture the fear and despair as the darkness devoured more on its path. The once hushed whispers of a dangerous and dark wizard had grown into rumours and something even stronger. People started talking about Lord Voldemort, the darkest wizard of their time. They said that he even left Grindelwald to shame with his vast knowledge and skills in the Dark Arts. As people spread the news, the ill-omened feeling grew. The attacks started out small, but left everyone chilled to the bone. Muggle-borns were afraid to leave their homes, the fear of Lord Voldemort catching them was too big for them to handle. Perhaps it was irrelevant that the sun rarely came out, but fear and desolation hung in the air. It reeked of terror, the onslaught of dread was all consuming and it filled every child, witch and wizard until the simplest of shadow had then ready to fight.

The only safe place seemed to be Hogwarts, the ancient castle packed with students who were blissfully ignorant to the outside world. Pure-bloods had nothing to worry about, most of them were the children of followers or likeminded witches and wizards. Not all pure-bloods believed the cause, James Potter and Sirius Black being the most vocal about it. The rest just bided their time, hoping that they still had a family to return to.

The silent war carried on, both sides gathering their troops. Graduation was almost there, just a few weeks separated the students from summer.

One particular student couldn't wait until the end of his schooling. Not because Hogwarts wasn't the best place to make friends and learn, but because the weight of his upcoming initiation took a hold on most of the young blonde's thoughts.

Lucius was not ready to admit that it scared him to think about his life outside of Hogwarts. The duty to his family and his place in the upcoming war left him unsettled and edgy. He had never been his own person, always a Malfoy not just Lucius. His father demanded respect, nothing got past him and nothing ever would. Being who he was made Lucius want to gag at times. Life as someone insignificant would have had its flaws but perhaps it would have lessened his burden.

" Should I be worried? I've been standing here for a few good minutes and you haven't heard a single word I've said to you." came a voice from the blonde's right.

Lucius turned to see Narcissa and Rabastan standing next to him, the latter wearing a puzzled look.

" I just shut you out, Cissa dear." Lucius said half-heartedly.

The girl however didn't take the bait and said " Something is troubling you. And if I can see it than it must be something big, I hardly notice these things."

" I am a bit worried about my N.E.W.T's." the blonde sighed.

Narcissa snorted and said " That wasn't even a worthy attempt. Try again."

"Is this about...you know, the initiation to the Dark Lord's ranks?" Rabastan asked lowly, taking a seat next to the blonde.

Lucius didn't have to say anything, the look in his eyes spoke volumes. The witch glared at the blonde and huffed " Can't you tell your father that you don't want to join?"

" Now that was a pathetic attempt to cheer him up, " snorted Rabastan."You can't just refuse, unless you don't value your life."

" I have no intention to refuse. I am perfectly willing and I support his views. I just know that my father has these great expectations and I can't fail him. I already got a letter from him, telling me to learn how a proper pure-blood acts. My life won't be the same anymore, there is something telling me that everything is going to change. I don't know whether I'm ready for that." Lucius explained, ignoring the snort from Narcissa.

The other wizard asked " What's got your father so irritated?"

" My insolence and inability to control my mouth. It's nothing I haven't heard before. Mother sent me a letter telling me to ignore Father's letter altogether and never be someone I'm not." chuckled the blonde.

Narcissa laughed " You mother is definitely one of a kind."

" She is quite special." Lucius smiled at that.

The witch exhaled loudly and stated " I have letters that need sending. Try not to look so sour, Luc. It doesn't suit you."

Rabastan waited for the girl to disappear. Narcissa was a good friend, pretentious and vain, but still a lovely witch if she wanted to be. The teenage wizard had always admired Cissa's light-hearted mind-set, the teenage melancholy and worries slithering away from her with ease. While she seemed like an airhead and perhaps an inconsiderate companion, Narcissa held her friends close. Like other Blacks before her, the witch had her pride and ideals, but she also had a heart.

" While I do believe you, I still think you are not telling me the whole truth. What's troubling your pretty little head?" Rabastan inquired.

Lucius wasn't sure what his friend wanted to hear. He himself had trouble understanding the hollow feeling in his chest, the hole-like feeling that left him restless. Was he truly scared to join the Dark Lord's ranks or was it the fear of seeing the enigmatic man again? Ever since he locked eyes with the green-eyed wizard, Lucius had felt a tugging feeling in his heart and mind. Being picked apart and put back together by the Dark Lord didn't seem like bad idea.

" When I was in Fifth Year, I wanted to go into Wizarding Law. I could imagine myself in court, arguing my case in front of the Wizengamot. I read books on the subject, studied it on my own. When I told my father about it he told me to forget it. And like an obedient son, I did what he told me do. I am just a few steps away from stepping out into the real world, with no Hogwarts backing me up. I have no dreams nor aspirations because I know that none of them will ever be good enough for the great Abraxas Malfoy. Sometimes I wish I could see what it is like to be someone else. Just an ordinary teen with an ordinary life. I don't want to be good for just one thing, being a servant to a dark wizard. That shouldn't define me, it shouldn't be the first thing that comes to mind when you think about Lucius Malfoy." the blonde told his friend.

Rabastan sighed and cast his eyes down to his tangled hands " You know, something really stuck with me after that dreadful Yule party. Something Rodol said. He joked about eloping, do you remember that?"

" He was just trying to rile you up." the blonde pointed out.

The teen said " I know, but I guess the idea sort of planted itself into my head. What would it be like? To be free of the responsibilities, the duties, the endless sermons about honour and what a pure-blood should or shouldn't do. Why can't we just escape from it all? I know it sounds mad, but for a tiny moment I allowed myself to think about my life as someone other than Rabastan Lestrange, the second son of Octavian Lestrange. We are young enough to explore and discover but not old enough to be responsible adults. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I understand why you are scared. I understand what it must be like for you, seeing as it will be my fate just a few years from now."

" I admire your brother's devotion, but it is an obligation he has to fulfil. And I am not questioning the Dark Lord's cause, I myself believe in the very same things he wishes to promote. I share his views on the magical world and I want to see him succeed. It has never been a question whether I share his beliefs, rather the fear of being his lackey in the game he is constructing and in which he moves the game pieces. And now when I know that he isn't just a shadow or a faceless force, I find myself enamoured with the idea of just being in his presence." admitted the blonde, mindlessly playing with the Malfoy signet ring that his father had given him as a gift.

Rabastan said with worry lacing his voice " Don't let it consume you, Luc. I understand that the Dark Lord is charming and otherwise irresistible, but think about what you're implying. You'll get hurt. Besides, you've only seen him once, that's hardly enough to be smitten with anyone."

" I know, trust me. That is one of the reasons why I feel afraid to face him again. I don't want to be vulnerable, especially in the Dark Lord's presence," stated the blonde. "Everything is changing."

The other teen sighed in agreement and added " I'm actually looking forward to the summer break."

" You will write, at least twice a month." the blonde told his friend.

With a laugh, Rabastan spoke " I'll write and visit as much as I can. By the end of the break, you will be so fed up with me that you'll be thankful for Hogwarts."

ooo

Tom felt restless, more so when he walked to the window that showed him the garden. The night was pitch black, a few stars sparkling like diamonds in the dark fabric that was the sky.

Toying with a golden locket, the man started walking around his bedroom, the safest place in the entire house. The pacing helped him sort his thoughts, it made his otherwise tangled reflections into a more organized mess. The piece of jewellery in his hand gave him some sort of comfort, it calmed him. He had made sure that the rest were hidden, heavily protected under charms and wards. But the locket still remained with him. The soul-piece inside whispered to him, soothing the dark-haired wizard with something akin to lover's embrace.

That thought alone could make the wizard laugh cruelly in his mind. He didn't have lovers, he only saw them as a way to reduce his tension. Warm bodies that had no name nor face, just something that Voldemort needed. Each one was the same as the last, yet it mattered not, because they had no right to demand anything from the man.

Although, Tom had thought about a heir. He had no interest in children or passing on his genes, but a heir could be useful to him later on. Someone who would continue his work or perhaps an apprentice. He had plans to live forever, but every Dark Lord needed a vacation every once in a while. That thought lead him to the next one, that forced the man to think in greater detail. The person providing him with an heir would have to be of pure blood and strong magic, not just any witch or wizard would do. No, he needed someone that had potential, someone who could give him a powerful and healthy successor.

A slow and vicious smile danced across his lips as he sensed his mind settling on something. He was destined for power and magnificence, at the brink of a new era that he wanted to create. Tom Riddle planned to be a monarch and every monarch needed a consort.


	3. Chapter Two: To unfold

**A/N: **_**I have managed to squeeze in a new chapter, hopefully it isn't completely rubbish. Any questions and suggestions are welcomed and I'll try to get back to this story a bit sooner. A month is a long time for my writer's brain. **_

_**This chapter picks up after a few weeks after the graduation in the summer of 1971. The **__**POLL**__** to match Harry with someone is still up and it will be until I get further into the story.**_

**Chapter Two: To unfold **

The smell of heavy smoke clung to the damp walls of Knockturn Alley as a shadowed figure took a deep drag of his half-smoked cigarette. Letting it fill his lungs, the man bided his time, waiting for something.

An eerie and cold anxiety filled him, only the constant inhaling of the tangy smoke could calm his nerves that now dominated his very being. The place itself gave the man a horribly strange sensation, waiting there alone made it all the more uncanny. But there was something else entirely that made the man fearful, a sense of dread and unfaithfulness threatened to swallow him up as he stood in a darkened alleyway.

He knew that what he was doing was wrong, immoral and deprived of any kind of justification. It made his skin crawl and he wanted nothing more than to disappear into the darkness that surrounded him. The feeling of wretchedness clung to him like a bad smell, like a leach that refused to let go. Everything he stood for was being ridiculed and mocked by his current predicament.

A drunken giggle caught the man's attention, but he soon dismissed it as he saw a couple of staggering witches on the street ahead. Two Knockturn Alley whores, cackling as a pair of alley cats. He turned his eyes away, unable to stomach the sight that only reminded him that he shouldn't be there at all. Crushing the cigarette with his boot, the man hiked up the collar of his coat and slid a hand into his pocket to palm his wand, just to remind him that he still had it with him.

A gruff and unpleasant voice from behind said "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

A spark of fear and perhaps defiance gleamed in the man's eyes when he turned to face the voice. Each time he came to wait in that same corner, a familiar face greeted him. It belonged to a man with short and spiky hair and the newcomer's eyes could only be described as a pair that belonged to a pig. Small and squinty.

" I ain't got time to stand around all night. You got something for me?" the other wizard inquired roughly.

" The Order wants to send their spy, a wizard by the name of Edgar Bones. They think that he can infiltrate the lower ranks by pretending to be a supporter of Lord Voldemort's cause. They wouldn't dare to send someone into the higher ranks. There is a rumour that the lowest ranks don't have Marks, that's why they are willing to send him." explained the wizard, reaching into his inner pocket for another cigarette.

A cruel laugh escaped the spiky-haired male as he said " A spy? That is remarkably unoriginal."

With a shaky tone, the other said " This was my last job, right?"

" You will do your last job when the Dark Lord deems you no longer useful." said the man with a vindictive and mocking smile.

The smoke between the man's fingers was trembling. He gave a nod and said " I want to see her."

" You'll see that sweet witch of yours when you learn to behave. She's doing quite nicely in the dungeons, don't worry about her too much. Now, our business is done. It was a pleasure, but I have to deliver the news to my Lord." came the reply.

Before the man could say anything, the other had already vanished. Unable to hold it together, the wizard slumped onto the wet and muddy street, his back against a soggy wall. He cradled his head between his hands, the cigarette falling into the puddle. A violent sob tore itself from the man's throat and he hit his fist against the rust-coloured bricks. But he couldn't stay there, he had to disappear as well. Dragging his limp form from the ground, the man inhaled sharply and squeezed his eyes tightly shut as if willing himself to forget everything that pained him. Collecting himself for a few short minutes, the man Apparated away.

The dark street was once again quiet, only the distant howls of drunken laughter that echoed from the deep heart of Knockturn Alley. There was no sign of Gideon Prewett ever being in the dim passage nor was there any indication that he had just felt another piece of his soul wither away.

ooo

" It is such a ghastly business what happened with Lady Redthorn. One would imagine that the culprit would have been caught already, of course had the Aurors bothered to catch him. It just amazes me that no one can see just how bad thing are in the Ministry. Honestly, that Muggle-born we had as a Minister. What a joke."

Holding back her snigger, Lucretia Malfoy tried her hardest to portray the ever-composed and elegant Lady of the Manor. She tired with all her might, but her wild blood kept thrumming and making her see the ridiculousness of the women currently enjoying tea with her. Her only true friend was Charlotte, the current wife of Octavian Lestrange. They shared common interests and backgrounds. Also, their sons were friends and both of their husbands were devoted to Lord Voldemort. That being something that held no interest for the two ladies.

" I, on the other hand, think that the Ministry is finally doing something right." said another one of the women.

Charlotte placed her cup on the table and said " Must we speak of such tedious things? It's giving me a headache. All this talk about the Ministry, it is absolute nonsense."

" I agree wholeheartedly." Lucretia said with a smile.

Despite her forty year, Lady Malfoy was still radiant and the epitome of fair beauty. Her golden hair had streaks of silver in them, only highlighting her ethereal looks. She was still delicate looking, even if she had four decades behind her. Her eyes were lit with mischief and youthful playfulness that could hardly be used when describing a pure-blood. There was nothing cold about her either, only the warmth of her heart that was like a beacon of hope in the family. Abraxas treasured his wife dearly, even if he had trouble expressing his gratitude and adoration towards the woman. They had a loving relationship, but very different views when it came to raising their son. While Abraxas was firm and demanding, Lucretia was rather liberal and unbounded when it came to her precious son. Most of the fights were about Lucius, and even then the witch had her husband completely beaten.

" What is young Lucius going to do now that he has graduated?" came a question from a dark-haired witch.

Lucretia waved her had dismissingly and said " Whatever he wants. I am not about to stop him. My dear husband doesn't agree with me, but I still think that my son should be able to do what pleases him."

" Will he be Marked?" the same witch inquired arrogantly, as if she wasn't contented with something.

The fair-haired woman couldn't help herself from snapping " I fail to see why it concerns you."

A reply was on the witch's tongue, but she was cut off by a voice that said " I'd hate to disturb you, Mother, but there is something I wish to discuss."

" Your son is being blatantly rude." commented one of the women, but her remark was silenced by a rather chilled look from the blonde witch.

" Then it is a good thing he addressed me, wouldn't you say?"

All the while, Lucius fidgeted by the door, not sure if he should leave or not. Thankfully, his mother solved his dilemma by standing up. She said " Excuse me for a moment, ladies."

Lucius didn't miss the snide and condemning look he received from one of the glossed up hags in the group of four. The warm smile on Charlotte Lestrange's face made Lucius feel more comfortable in the midst of the witches.

Reaching her son, Lucretia rested her palm on the teen's cheek and said in a whisper only the young wizard could hear " You just saved me from the clutches of that old crone Pricilla."

Lucius smirked " I have excellent timing, Mother dear."

" Let us go into your room. I have a feeling that you have something important to discuss." the witch stated and linked her arm with the teen's.

The Manor was more like a maze, which consisted of long corridors and rooms that had no real purpose nor function. The main staircase that lead to the second floor was all white marble and fine edges, but the real treat waited upstairs. Each bedroom on that floor was filled with golden arcs and wide French windows, luxurious furniture and handmade Persian carpets. Everything glittered with wealth, power and the unmistakable air of supremacy was engraved into every square inch of the palace-like Manor.

The teen's room was perhaps bigger than the entire Slytherin common room, with its added en-suite and small sitting room.

Lucretia promptly sat onto the bed and said " My dear, tell your mother what is bothering you. I can see that you are in dire need of my wondrous advice."

With a sigh, the teen seated himself next to his mother and said " I spoke with Father earlier."

" I already don't like where this is going, sweetheart." the witch told the teen.

Lucius didn't see a point in stalling and said " I am expected to take the Mark soon. Now that school is over, I have no apparent reason to not join the Dark Lord's ranks. Father didn't say when, but he did tell me that I am to go with him when he is summoned."

Lucretia tucked a loose strand of hair behind the teen's ear and said " I had hoped that perhaps your father will be sensible enough to spare you. I see now that he is a bigger fool than I thought. Darling, I won't let any harm come to you. Do you understand? If you do not wish to join the Dark Lord's ranks then you don't have to. I will do anything in my power to help you."

" While I admire your strength, Mother, I am perfectly willing. I know that it is dangerous and will require something of me, but I am agreeable. I don't want you to worry over me." Lucius assured his mother.

"If you are sure, Lucius. This is something one should not take lightly. Nevertheless, if this is what you desire, I will support you all the same. I'm your mother and it is my duty to worry over you." said the witch.

Offering the woman a small smile, the blonde teen said "Both Rodolphus and Bella are initiated as well."

" That girl is a few ingredients short of a potion. Then again, the Blacks are all off their rocker. Your father wanted you to marry into that nuthouse, can you believe that fool, " Lucretia stated. "While Narcissa is a lovely witch, I know that you two would not be happy. Despite what your father seems to think, a good marriage cannot be arranged with a contract. I at least made him work for it."

Lucius chuckled and said " That won't stop him from making another contract with someone else."

" He wouldn't dare go against me. I can snap his wand without much effort." the woman said rather seriously. Lucius winced a bit when he thought about the snapped wand. Lucretia had surely meant a different kind of wand.

ooo

"You're not even trying." came the whine-like voice of Bellatrix Black, who had just placed her hands on her hips to show her irritation.

Along with her future husband, Bellatrix had suggested a small duelling competition which soon found willing participants. Even the Dark Lord himself had deemed it valuable to teach his followers the art of duelling and perhaps some new spells and curses for the older members of their elite organisation.

The dark-haired witch had just fired another curse at her opponent when the pale-looking wizard cast yet another protective charm around him.

" Are you going to stand there all night, putting shields in front you, or are you going to indulge me and fight back?" Bella inquired, tapping her wand against her leg.

Her opponent had dark brown hair with a set of eyes to match, there was something vindictive about him yet he maintained a cool and composed mask the entire time the witch screeched. The man offered a small smirk when he heard someone say " Come on, Dolohov. Bella is asking rather nicely. You know how she gets when things don't go her way."

" Well, then it is up to you to make it all better again. You are going to marry that hellcat." said Dolohov.

A few of the spectators chuckled, a few laughed quite openly. Everyone knew who Bellatrix Black was and they all knew what she was capable of if provoked.

A bored voice hushed the room as it declared " Leave the duelling for more competent wizards."

Dolohov turned to see a man, older than himself, standing by the door, a vacant expression on his face. Antonin sneered back " I take it you are referring to yourself. Think you can last long enough to brag later?"

" You were still in your nappies when I cast my first Unforgivable." the man chuckled darkly, not letting the other rile him up with his taunts.

Bellatrix was now intrigued and she said " I've had enough practice. Dolohov is yours."

All the wizards in the room were young, just fresh out of school or a few years older. They weren't in the Inner circle nor were they important enough to know the more higher ranking Death Eaters. To Lord Voldemort, they were just faceless followers who had not done anything to warrant his praise, at least not yet. Bellatrix and Rodolphus were the exceptions, as they were from influential pure-blood families and in the wizard's case, his father holding a high place in the Inner Circle.

So no one really had any idea who the wizard was, they had never seen him before. Bella was the only one to recognize the wizard's authority, yet she was far too amused to share it with the others. She just gracefully bowed out from the duel and allowed the man to see that she respected him. While the eldest Black sister was somewhat unstable and had strong psychopathic tendencies, she was smart and perceptive enough to know when to back down. Out of the goodness of her heart, she pulled Rodolphus with her, wordlessly commanding the man to follow her lead.

The wizard noticed the witch's silent respect and inclined his head to let her know that he too held the witch in higher regard than the rest of them.

" Let's see what you got." Antonin smirked, taking the customary position before readying himself.

The mystery man just raised his brow and mentally groaned at the youth's loud attitude. _Kids these days_, he thought as he bowed to the other man. The first few curses were light and easily avoidable. Dolohov didn't even flinch when a curse narrowly missed his head. He had to remind himself that he was playing with the big boys now and Hogwarts was behind him. The other wizards struggled to remind himself that he couldn't kill the impudent whelp before him, surely his Lord would not like losing followers, even if they were arrogant hotheads.

From the distance, Bella leaned closer to her betrothed and said " I have a feeling that the elves will have to clean up Dolohov's intestines from the floor."

" I think he is holding up rather nicely." the Lestrange heir said, but immediately cringed when he turned his eyes towards the duelling stage and saw Antonin struggling to keep it together. The other man kept throwing curse after curse at the younger man and he wasn't even remotely tired. It was quite to opposite, as the man's face was relaxed and something similar to a smirk graced his features.

It only took a few more hexes to finish the younger one off, leaving Dolohov breathless and gasping for air. He looked roughed up and Bella couldn't help the snort that escaped her. She had never liked the man's boldness and overconfidence when it came to things as such.

" Impressive, but perhaps you should train a bit more before duelling with your betters, Dolohov." said the man, his tone leaving no room for disagreement.

While Bella giggled into her hand, Rodolphus inclined his head towards the door, alerting the witch about something.

Abraxas Malfoy stood by the door, his face impassive and his posture demanding. The blonde's voice echoed throughout the room " I would hate to deprive you of your fun, Avery, but we are expected. Leave the younger ones here to train, as I am sure they will need it more than you."

Cassius Avery smirked silently and without another words walked out of the room, passing the blonde. As Abraxas saw Bellatrix in the crowd of faces, he said " Miss Black, there is something I wish to discuss with you. I will collect you when I am no longer occupied. Rodolphus, you may come as well."

Bella raised her perfectly sculpted brow and asked her soon-to-be husband " Now what would Malfoy Sr. want with us?"

" Something to do with Lucius no doubt." the man countered.

" I think little Lucy is finally being Marked. The time has come." said Bellatrix, her voice betraying her silent glee.

ooo

Lucius tried to keep his expression aloof when his father arrived back home with both Bellatrix and Rodolphus in tow. While glad to see his friends, the young blonde immediately knew that his father was up to something. He had his confirmation when the four settled in the sitting room and Abraxas said " The Dark Lord grows impatient and I cannot delay your Marking any longer. Your mother wanted me to keep you out of this a bit longer but that time is now over. The Marking ceremony will be private, just his closest will attend. I have asked both Bellatrix and Rodolphus to be here because I find it necessary for you to have some guidance. I will not deny that I am somewhat apprehensive about this but it must be done."

Lucius frowned and said " Father, you know I will do what is expected of me. I can't see why I would need Bella and Rodolphus to look after me."

The witch spoke "If I may be blunt. It is quite dangerous for someone as young as you to roam around the Dark Lord's Manor. Especially when you are not educated in the more darker areas of spells."

" What Bella is trying to say is that you matter, Lucius. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to you. There is also the fact that you are not as experienced as myself or Bella, it would be a good thing if we were to teach you and prepare you." Rodolphus explained.

Lucius snorted and said, ignoring his father's scowl " Next you will say that I'm too delicate to be one of the Dark Lord's recruits."

Rodol laughed and said " I am more worried about your bite, Luc."

"Anyway, it's not like we're going to be your nannies. Think of us as guides or mentors." Bella said with a smile that made her face look more sweet.

Abraxas coughed to gain his son's attention. Meeting the younger blonde's eyes, the elder Malfoy stated " I will take you to him the day after tomorrow. You need not worry, son. It will be a quiet affair."

With that said, the man left. Bella snorted and said " I wasn't going to say it with your father here, but you are quite correct, Lucy dear. You are simply too pretty to be wandering around the Dark Lord's place. With a face like yours, there is no telling what kind of trouble you will get into."

" Are you telling me that the Dark Lord can't handle his own subordinates?" Lucius asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Rodol huffed "Watch your mouth, brat."

Lucius didn't pay the man any attention and went on " I think I am capable of taking care of myself."

"Your father all but ordered us to look after you, the least you could do is be a bit more thankful that I consider his worries valid and that Rodol and I are willing to actually do this for you. Most of the Death Eaters are dangerous and more than competent to harm you. This might sound harsh, but I don't want to see you get raped in a dark corridor because you couldn't defend yourself. I had to prove my worth two days after taking the Mark when some idiot decided to test my abilities as a witch. I am a Black and a fierce one at that, needless to say I came out as the winner. But you, Lucius, just graduated from Hogwarts and I will tell you that what you learned there is nothing compared to what you will learn from us. Now, I suggest you stop whining and allow us to look out for you." Bella stated with a glare and stood without saying anything else. Stalking out of the room, the witch paused at the door and said " I might not show it, let alone say it, but I do care about you, Luc. You're like a brother to both me and Narcissa, neither of us wants to see you hurt. This discussion is over and don't you dare tell anyone that I just acted like a complete Gryffindor."

The blonde just gaped at the witch's retrieving back. The other wizard chuckled and said " She has spirit. But she is right, Luc. You are still young and inexperienced, a novice if I may say so myself. Bella and I will teach you, as will your father. You might get lucky and have the Dark Lord himself teach you a few things. He did it with Bella and she was practically dancing from joy. This is just another step for you, a step that you must take in order to survive."

Lucius managed a weak smile and told Rodol " I thought I was done with school."

Rodolphus threw the teen a grin " Welcome to the school of Rodolphus and Bellatrix, where you will receive the best education."

ooo

The wards around the Manor flared, letting the Dark lord know that Abraxas had arrived. He could sense Lord Malfoy's magical signature, he always could, but this time it was accompanied by a different signature. Abraxas had complied and brought his heir with him.

Ever since meeting the young blonde, Voldemort had been intrigued. The boy was a mere child compared to him, his seventeen years were a meagre blink of time for the Dark Lord. But even though Lucius Malfoy was young and inexperienced, he had challenged the Dark Lord with his defiance. Voldemort had no doubt that the teen wanted to join his ranks and that he was true to the Dark's cause, but the little flicker of wild, untameable and unaltered rebellion in his stormy grey eyes had amused him. The teen's feminine face and lean form had also caught the man's eye. Even Dark Lords had their needs and Tom took pleasure in more carnal passions from time to time. He was a user and he liked to take as much as he deemed necessary, whether it was taking pleasure in power or in lust.

Lucius would look absolutely delectable spread out on his silk sheets. This thought lead Voldemort towards another trail, one that would be much different from the one he had been taking for the past month. If he Marked the young blonde, made him into his servant and devoted follower, it would not bode well with his plans to take the teen to his bed and mark him in a different way. He disliked the idea of bedding one of his servants.

And then an idea struck him, one that made his lips twitch.

He would mark Lucius Malfoy as his, but his mark would be one that claimed him as something more than just a Death Eater. The idea of a consort had stayed with him, ripened in his head until it was ready to be executed. The Dark Lord's future consort would have to be magically powerful and a pure-blood, strong enough to bare him a heir. Voldemort had toyed with the idea of taking a witch as a consort, but he preferred his bed partners less curvy and less soft. A male pure-blood who was magically capable and strong, someone who showed potential and who would not bore his Lord. Somehow all those traits lead him to one grey-eyed teen. Lord Voldemort had set his sights on Lucius Malfoy and when he wanted something, he usually acquired it.

ooo

The throne room, as the Inner Circle called it, was cold and imposing. Lucius tried to calm his beating heart as his father lead him into the room and made him stand in the centre of it, just in front of the throne-like chair.

Abraxas, along with Avery, Lestrange and Nott were cloaked in their Death Eater robes, their faces covered by a mask. On the other side of the room, a few others stood in their dark robes and covered faces. Somehow, it made the younger Malfoy grateful that it was only those selected few, not a mass of hidden faces and nameless followers. The Marking of a follower was considered an honour, especially if the Dark Lord acknowledged you in some way. Getting into the Inner Circle was even more of an honour, and the likes of Abraxas and the Lestrange Lord would never compromise their place.

Lucius felt shivers travel up and down his spine, he could feel their Lord's magic caress his skin and lick at his insides. It was strangely intoxicating and yet it was something that induced fear. Standing in front of Lord Voldemort, the greatest Dark Lord the world had seen, made even the strongest of wizards tremble. Having his midnight green eyes fixed upon you would make the trembling even worse.

" I found myself in thought before joining you here today. And I have decided not to Mark the young Malfoy heir." Voldemort mused, his slow drawl making the blonde's skin crawl in a pleasant manner.

Abraxas was confused but didn't say anything as the Dark Lord raised his hand to silence him. Voldemort said " I will train him and he will show me his worth before I Mark him. I have no need for school children. I find myself curious about your heir, Abraxas. Curious enough to teach him the Dark Arts myself."

If being marked was an honour, being a student of the Dark Lord was everyone's wet dream that the rare few could indulge themselves with. Bellatrix was Voldemort's student and she was the only witch who had ever been subjected to such treatment. Abraxas wasn't sure whether he should be mad that his son got to study under his Lord's hand or jump in joy that his heir was considered valuable enough to receive such honour even he himself had not received.

" Now leave us." came the order which everyone hurriedly complied. Abraxas bowed and said " I thank you, my Lord, for such a privilege."

" It is your son who should be thanking me. Nevertheless, your appreciation is satisfactory." the Dark Lord said.

When alone with their Lord, Lucius could feel his heart rate speed up again. It was something that he couldn't control in the man's overpowering presence.

Voldemort rose from his throne and stepped down the small platform that surrounded his throne-like seat. His moves were graceful and with each step he took, Lucius was reminded of a panther stalking towards his intended prey. The man's fine robes fit his form perfectly, hugging him from all the right places. His flawless and pale skin, his stunningly sculpted features and his dangerous eyes made the young blonde painfully aware that their Lord was a piece of art, perfect and begging to be worshipped.

" You have questions, I presume." the older wizard said with a hint of amusement.

Lucius swallowed the lump in his throat and said " I was lead to believe that I was to be Marked, my Lord. While I do value the chance you have given me, I cannot understand why."

" Why I chose you or why I didn't Mark you?" mused the Dark Lord, circling the blonde.

" Both, my Lord." the teen said softly, the man's presence doing strange things to him.

Voldemort could understand the teen's inquiring and obliged with an explanation that suited him "You father is one of my most devoted followers, his place in my Inner Circle is enough reason for you to be held in higher regard that most. However, that is not the reason I chose you. I sense power in you, power which only I can mould. You will learn and you will become more useful to me than that rest. I chose Bellatrix Black for the same reasons."

With a glance at the man, Lucius asked " Then I thank you for giving me an opportunity such as this."

" I will teach you spells that the Light has never even heard of and I will show you what magic is capable of. But make no mistake, I will collect your gratitude when the time is right," said Voldemort, his lips curving slightly. "You will stay here for the time being, my Manor will be you home for as long as I plan to teach you."

ooo

Lady Malfoy was angry. Her rage reached Abraxas the moment he arrived at the Manor.

" Husband, you would do well to explain to me why my son's things have disappeared." the witch snapped, her fury making her eyes take a hard edge.

Abraxas took of his gloves and placed his cane on the table, he said " The Dark Lord has taken him as a student, he plans to train Lucius himself."

Lucretia paled, but her mood stayed the same " Are you implying that my precious baby is alone with your Lord?"

" Lucius is no longer a child." the man stated.

" He is _my_ child." the witch hissed.

With a sigh, the man approached the woman and said as gently as he could " Lucius is lucky, not many receive such a chance. He will not only learn from the greatest wizard but he will also be under his protection. No one will dare harm him and face the Dark Lord's wrath. The eldest daughter of Cygnus Black is also a student of his, she will look out for our son. I have taken measures that Lucius will be kept from harm."

" Truly?" the witch asked, her voice no longer as angry as before.

Abraxas kissed the back of Lucretia's hand and said " Yes, I promise that he will be safe under the watchful eye of both Bellatrix and Rodolphus, as well as the Dark Lord's. He was not Marked yet, I think this will please you."

" It does. He might be an adult in the eyes of the wizarding world, but he is still my baby." the witch explained.

Gathering the woman into his arms, Abraxas said " Perhaps I can persuade the Dark Lord to allow you to visit."

" There is a few things I would like to tell that Dark Lord of yours. He will keep his hands off my baby or so help me Merlin." muttered the witch, her temper getting the better of her.

The thought did disturb Abraxas a bit but he could also see the benefits that could come with it. If his Lord were to take a more intimate interest in Lucius, the boy's future would be more secure. He had often thought about the future of his family. Sometimes he saw it as a curse that Lucius was more like his mother, brazen and beautiful. But so far their Lord had found it endearing rather than disrespectful. Abraxas hoped that it would stay like that.

ooo

" I can't believe our Lord took you under his wing." Rodolphus said with a huff, a bit of his jealousy making itself known.

The news had travelled fast. As soon as the blonde's things had arrived in the guest bedroom, Rodolphus had barged in with a grin. Of course he had no idea why the blonde had temporarily moved into the Dark Lord's Manor, but he had been excited to see the younger one's Mark. When Lucius had told him about what had happened, something changed in the man's demeanour for a split second, but as soon as it appeared it vanished.

Lucius felt oddly alone in the Manor. It was missing his mother's warmth and something cold crept on the walls that were covered in dark green colours.

He had come with the knowledge that by the end of the day he would bare his Lord's Mark, but now he had no Mark and somehow he had become the Dark Lord's apprentice. It scared him and made him unusually glad at the same time.

A knock on the bedroom alerted both wizards of a visitor. Lucius went to open the door, only to come face to face with a wizard he didn't know. The man's stern voice commanded " The Dark Lord sent me to fetch you."

Lucius raised his brow and asked "I'm not a dog."

" Don't act all haughty, Malfoy. Our Lord may have taken you as a student, but that doesn't give you any privileges among us. Get your girly arse out here before I get really mad." the man barked.

Rodolphus stood and said as he came to stop behind the blonde " I will take him myself, Mulciber."

The two matched gazes for a moment until the man behind the door spat " You won't always be around, Lestrange."

The blonde stared at the man's retreating back with a harsh look and said "What an idiot."

Rodolphus gave a nod and said " Not the brightest of the lot. Try to stay away from him, Luc. He is not known for his manners nor for his lovely attitude."

One of the ballrooms had been converted into a training room, the windows placed under protective enchantments as well as the regal-looking chandeliers.

It was rare for the Dark Lord to be seen in the Manor, unless it was for a meeting, but the very man stood in the middle of the ballroom. Voldemort raised one sculpted eyebrow upon seeing the Lestrange heir come in with Lucius, their shoulders brushing against one another. It irked the Dark Lord, but he dismissed it immediately. Lucius was his now; his to train and his to use.

" My Lord." the Lestrange heir bowed and sent a reassuring smile to the blonde. Voldemort did not miss the small gesture.

Suddenly, Lucius felt horribly exposed and defenceless. He tried to concentrate on Voldemort's voice that rang out in the room " I am not one for loitering around, your lessons will start immediately. It has been a while since I was in Hogwarts but I doubt they have started teaching both offensive and defensive spells. You will learn them in both theory and practice."

" Yes, my Lord." Lucius said, not sure what else to say.

The dark-haired man continued " Very well, seeing as you are eager to comply. I have ordered one of the elves to deliver the needed books to your room. I am not Dumbledore with his grandfatherly attitude, I will reward you if I think it is due, but I will punish you for your failures. Do not expect me to treat you any differently, because I will not."

Lucius could only nod, the entire thing making him regret the whole thing. At least he had a few friendly faces to rely on.

" Draw your wand." the man ordered.

The wand in the blonde's hand was slightly shaking, the teen's hand making it move ever so slightly. But Lucius didn't show his sudden lack of experience and stood with confidence. The feeling of Voldemort's body pressing into his made the young blonde bite his tongue. The Dark Lord had settled himself behind the teen and slid his hand down the blonde's arm, only stopping when reaching Lucius' wrist. Wrapping his fingers around the teen's hand, Voldemort said " Lift your arm a bit more and loosen your grip."

Following the man's words, Lucius allowed his hand to relax. The man's scent filled his senses, an earthy smell that screamed power and danger. It filled the blonde's head with inappropriate thoughts and his stance faltered a bit.

" Show me what you can do, show me why I was right to choose you," purred the Dark Lord, his voice slipping into Lucius' mind like a toxin. " I want you to learn the Cruciatus Curse."

A white rabbit appeared in front of the two wizards, the little creature hopping around. The hand was back on the teen's arm and the Dark Lord's voice echoed in the blonde's head " Do it."

Lucius had never cast an Unforgivable before, he wasn't even sure he could. It was also something that you couldn't' go back from. Once he cast it, he could never go back.

" Do it." the voice insisted, clouding the blonde's mind. Pointing his wand at the fluffy four-legged creature, Lucius focused on the curse and muttered " _Crucio_."

The rabbit twitched a bit, little twinges of pain raking its furry body, but it didn't fall over in nerve-racking pain. The blonde tired to pour more intent into the curse and felt a bit relieved when it didn't work. But it was soon replaced with fear that he had failed.

" I will not punish you for not being able to cast a Cruciatus on your first try. I am impressed that you even managed a small one. It is not every day that an inexperience wizard could cast it, I am surprised you managed to inflict the poor creature even a bit of pain." the dark-haired man said, being able to sense the blonde's fear.

Lucius let out a breath of relief as the man went into teacher mode " Powerful dark spells, such as the Cruciatus Curse, require the caster to truly want to inflict pain. You must desire it in order for the spell to be successful. It is foolish to believe that some type of magic is evil in nature. All magic can be used to harm, to injure and to kill. Light magic and well as dark magic can be used for immoral purposes. One can even use such a harmless charm as the Levitation Charm as a means to kill someone, for example levitating something heavy and then dropping in on your victim. All forms of magic, whether dark or light can be manipulated and used in whatever purposes."

Lucius knew a bit about it, his father had taught him a few things. However, no one in Hogwarts had ever broached such a subject, the students were all the impression that dark magic was bad while light was good. Only the pure-bloods knew that it wasn't the case.

The Dark Lord then said " It is understandable that your Cruciatus did not work as it was meant to. You had no real desire to harm the animal."

" Then it is true that one could use light magic yet still have unpleasant intentions. Let's say that if I wished to kill someone, I could just use the Severing Charm and cut of their head. It will leave no trace, will it, my Lord?" Lucius asked.

The man smirked and said" No, if someone were to test your wand to see what the last used spell was, they would simply see that it was a Severing Charm. You could simply state that you used it to cut up potion ingredients."

" My Lord, in that case I fail to see why we need to label magic at all. If one could use both light and dark magic to cause harm." he teen inquired.

Voldemort stated " This is how it has always been. Magic itself is neutral, the outcome is established by intention. The Dark Arts are what they are because of the intention to cause harm and pain, most curses are considered dark because a curse is meant to bring the victim pain. Also, dark magic is more powerful, in some ways bad intentions are stronger than good. Such is the nature of evil."

After a passing moment, Voldemort dismissed the teen "We're done for tonight, read the books I gave you."

Lucius gave a small nod and left the man alone. Being close to the young blonde made Voldemort's magic hum, they were rather compatible. When the blonde had tried to cast the curse, Tom couldn't help to be drawn closer, he couldn't help the call of someone's magic.

Outside the ballroom, Lucius leaned against the door. Everything inside of him was pulled towards the Dark Lord, his very being wanted to get closer to the enigmatic wizard that had ensnared his senses. Lucius was a teenager, his hormones and his awakening desires were normal for someone his age, but he knew that he would be in big trouble if they made themselves known in the Dark Lord's presence. Not paying attention to his surroundings, Lucius fled to his new room in the Dark Lord's Manor.

ooo

Sirius Black wondered the streets of Diagon Alley, a book under his arm. He could not stand to be in the presence of his parents any longer. Ever since he had been sorted into Gryffindor, his mother had all but disowned him and his father could only point out how disappointed they were. They couldn't be more proud of his brother, the _better_ son.

As he was venturing into the more empty part of Diagon Alley, he came across a familiar face he had seen around the school. It was the younger Lestrange brother. But what surprised Sirius was the witch that was with him. His very own cousin Narcissa was draped over the wizard, the wizard's arm was curled around the girl's waist. There had been rumours that Narcissa was going to marry the Malfoy heir soon, that there was even a contract between Cygnus Black and Abraxas Malfoy. By the looks of it, dear cousin Cissa was not interested in the blonde git, instead she had set her sights on the second Lestrange.

Narcissa was bored. Not just bored, but also tired of standing around in the Alley while Rabastan searched for the perfect gift for his mother and for Lucius. While the witch did love the blonde wizard, she couldn't stomach the idea of marrying him. No witch wanted to marry someone they saw as a brother, let alone have children with them. She had admitted her attraction towards Rabastan a few short weeks ago and now the witch couldn't bear the thought of being away from the dark-haired teen. Rabastan had admitted to similar feelings, but he had kept quiet because he had thought that a girl like Narcissa Black would never want to be with him. He wasn't a heir like his brother and he wasn't as attractive as Lucius. He was handsome in his own way, with his dark, unruly locks and with his carefree expression, but nothing about his was special.

" Rab, hurry up. I still need to get my order from Twilfitt and Tattings and purchase some parchment." the witch said.

Rabastan said " Fine, fine... I've got what I need."

Linking their arms, Narcissa steered them towards the clothing shop. As they fell into a slow pace, the witch said in a hushed voice " I heard from Bella that Lucy didn't receive his Dark Mark, instead the Dark Lord took him as a student. He did the same with Bella and she has learned so much."

Rabastan was half-surprised and half-amused when he said "I'm not sure whether to feel sorry for Lucius or not."

" What do you mean by that?"asked the witch.

With a small smile, the wizard explained " While I haven't actually seen him myself, I've heard that the Dark Lord is rather dishy. And we both know that Lucius is as interested in girls as I am in Divination."

" You don't even take that ghastly subject." Narcissa snorted.

Rabastan smirked " Exactly my point."

" You mean... You can't possibly imply that Lucy is interested in the _Dark Lord_," asked the witch. "No matter how dishy he is, even I would consider it a foolish idea."

" I'm not saying he's going to climb into his bed, all I'm saying is that I know Luc and he is definitely smitten with the man. Nothing might happen, but if the Dark Lord has taken him as an apprentice, I imagine they are going to spend a lot of time with each other, " Rabastan told the witch and then added, "Alone."

Narcissa laughed and said " Next thing you'll say that they will fall madly in love like in some trashy romance book."

That thought made both of them snicker.


End file.
